One Sentence
by Tarafina
Summary: 50 single sentences that embody Ricky and Amy throughout various stages of their relationship.


**Title**: One Sentence - Ramy  
**Category**: Secret Life of the American Teenager  
**Genre**: Romance, Angst, Humor, Family  
**Ship**: Ricky/Amy  
**Rating**: Teen (PG13)  
**Word Count**: 2,500  
**Summary**: 50 single sentences that embody Ricky and Amy throughout various stages of their relationship.

**#01 **_Comfort_ – Being with her provides the comfort he never really knew; the kind he knows can't go away, just like with his son it is constant and never ending; he loves her for that alone.

**#02 **_Kiss_ – Her lips taste familiar but not in a way that used to make him feel bored, like how he'd accomplished something with one girl and it was time for another; no, with Amy it's like coming home, and for Ricky, home is finally a place he wants to be.

**#03 **_Soft_ – He plays with her and John's hair and notices the differences; his son's is a tuft, weightless, while hers is thick, long, and curls around his fingers, soft and reaching; he remembers how it tickled his face when he was with her and he wishes it would again.

**#04 **_Pain_ – The way she looks at Ben makes his chest hurt; he thinks its anger at first, that Ben might be getting _his _family, and then he realizes it's not just John he wants, it's Amy, too.

**#05 **_Potatoes_ – She gets playful when they cook, throwing the peels at him as they cut up potatoes for dinner; her smile makes his stomach twist funny and his smirk becomes a smile; he's only ever himself with _her_.

**#06 **_Rain_ – It sluices down her face and he realizes that she's not the girl from band camp anymore; she's a woman and a mother and they've shared it all together; he reaches for her, buries his fingers in rain slicked hair, and he takes what was always his; her.

**#07 **_Chocolate_ – When she's pregnant, she's got a mad love for chocolate, he knows the exact kind and gets it for her every time he sees her; he's entirely too smug when he sees that Ben's never mastered the fine art of her cravings.

**#08 **_Happiness_ – He never really knew happiness until he had a family of his own; the one he grew up with, the ones in between, they never really showed it to him and if they tried, he avoided it; but with a son of his own and a woman like Amy, he can't hide forever and he realizes he _wants _this and he _deserves _it.

**#09 **_Telephone_ – He thinks talking to her on the phone might be easier than face to face; she's got so many expressions and his hands are always reaching out to brush her hair from her face, but her voice leaves him wanting and eventually, he ends up at her place, because he _needs _to see her, she makes everything better somehow.

**#010 **_Ears _– She has cute ears; she laughs when he tells her this, but it's why he likes brushing her hair behind them, they're small and soft and he tugs on the lobe to make her giggle; it makes him smile every time.

**#011 **_Name_ – They argue over names and for a sixteen and seventeen year old, they're getting pretty deep into this connection thing when they're wondering if adoption is better; but if he has to give this baby up, he wants to be able to remember him or her by name, otherwise it'll just be that missing part of Ricky and Amy, and that hurts too much.

**#012 **_Sensual _– When she was young and they were in that bed in band camp, she was sweet and innocent and he was attracted to that then, but later, when they're adults and he's lying her back in their bed, she's sensual and feminine and he's only glad he was there to see the transformation, to be a part of it, to know he'd had her and her heart from the very beginning.

**#013 **_Death_ – When Ricky gets the call that she's gone, he's heartbroken, and it's not just because she was the mother of his son or that John will never know the woman who helped make him, raise him, but because she took a little piece of his heart back in band camp and she took the rest when she died.

**#014 **_Sex_ – He never knew what making love was until he laid down with her, years after their son had been born and raised; her hair is fanned out and she's looking up at him and he isn't smirking, he isn't thinking he's won or that she's just another face, another name, but that he's lucky, he's happy, and it's all because of her.

**#015 **_Touch _– He's got a way of touching her that makes her knees weak; she battles it with anger, confused by her reaction, but she remembers what those fingers felt like stroking her body into a feverish pitch and she doesn't want to lose herself, or her heart, to him like so many have before; they're parents, not lovers, and she'll convince herself yet.

**#016 **_Weakness_ – She tells herself John is his weakness, he would do anything for their son, but she realizes along the way that she's been lumped in their, too; Ricky Underwood would do absolutely anything for her, and when the feeling becomes mutual she knows she's doomed.

**#017 **_Tears_ – She cries for Ben and the crazy way her life turned out, how upside down and backwards it all became, but then Ricky's holding her and the tears aren't sad anymore, they're happy, because even though it's not what she wanted, or _who _she expected, it's _right_.

**#018 **_Speed_ – He lets her drive because she says he speeds, behind the wheel she's like a grandmother and though she rolls her eyes, she enjoys his teasing; he thinks she drives slower just to make him laugh.

**#019 **_Wind_ – The wind makes her hair dance around her shoulders; she coos at John as she pushes him on the swing and he watches from a bench, happy, proud; this is his family and they are _beautiful_.

**#020 **_Freedom_ – His whole life he's been trying to prove he's free and then he's got a baby and that freedom is long gone; he's surprised when he likes it, when Amy's nagging and her constant check-ups are welcomed; maybe this family thing isn't so bad after all.

**#021 **_Life_ – The journey has been weird, hard, and he thinks maybe he got the bad end of the deal, but when John and Amy become permanent fixtures in his life, he forgives all the crap before because at least now he understands exactly how great he's got it.

**#022 **_Jealousy_ – She tries not to glare when Adrian's arms wrap around him, when her casual kisses are met with easy slants of his mouth, but some part of her has associated the father of her son with being hers and while green is a great color on her, jealousy doesn't mix.

**#023 **_Hands_ – Her hands are small, soft, but they fit into his, large, tanned, calloused, like somebody out there made them just for that; when she tells them this, he chuckles, but inwardly he thinks she's right.

**#024 **_Taste_ – The first stroke of his tongue against hers and she thinks of fire, of flames licking at her body and fireworks dancing in her chest, but when they know each other better and she gets a taste of his kiss, she thinks that was _nothing _compared to the hammering of her heart and the dizzy feeling in her head; it's not fire, it's love.

**#025 **_Devotion_ – She never expected it of him, in fact she thought the very worst and she was ready to be a single mom when she realized that none other than _Ricky Underwood _was going to be her baby's dad; he surprises her with how devoted he is, not just to her son, but to her, to their family, and she knows she got him all wrong, he was more than she could have ever wanted.

**#026 **_Forever_ – Ten years ago, the sixteen-year-old her would have laughed at this, but with little John holding a pillow tied with their rings and a smirking Ricky across from her, she realizes that forever with him is not laughable, only inevitable.

**#027 **_Blood _– He's bleeding and Bob is laughing and Amy wants to kill someone for the first time in her sixteen years; Ricky tells her no, that he can handle it, but when she shoots Bob Underwood dead she's proud and she thinks some part of Ricky is finally at rest, even thankful, and she can't regret her choice.

**#028 **_Sickness _– John is coughing, crying, a fever warms his skin, and she's scared and out of her mind with worry, but then Ricky's there and he's soothing them both and despite wanting to take it all back, wanting to regret how it happened, she's glad it was Ricky; nobody else could be a better father.

**#029 **_Melody_ – They create an off-beat melody together, like his drums and her horn, it's a little chaotic and misunderstood, even confusing to some, but it works, they work, and she wouldn't want it any other way.

**#030 **_Star_ – She wanted to be a star someday, to play her horn at Julliard and beyond; instead she's changing diapers and working at a daycare and she's forever tied to former bad-boy Ricky Underwood; when he tells her she'll always be his and John's star, she realizes just how good she has it.

**#031 **_Home_ – Coming home is made all the better when the two most important men in her life are the first thing she sees; they're messy and they're watching a football game she could care less about, but they're cheering and happy and they smile at her like she's almost more important than the score; home is where her heart is, in Ricky and in John.

**#032 **_Confusion_ – He doesn't get why she can't see what's always been there, why when he reaches for her she's always pulling away, until he realizes that for once he's going to have to work for it and earn the heart he broke before he ever really had it; he's willing to try for Amy, because Ricky knows she's worth it.

**#033 **_Fear_ – He's spent so much time pretending he's not afraid that it's hard to show it when he really is, but when he hears Amy's been in accident, he goes blank, emotions moving so fast he can't catch up, until finally the fear is eating away at him and he knows he looks stricken; he never realized just how much he would miss her until he might not see her again.

**#034 **_Lightning/Thunder_ – She's scared when the lightening ripples across the sky, jumps when the thunder booms around them; even when she's mad at him, she's holding on to him, like he could save her, protect her, and he doesn't know why but that makes him proud.

**#035 **_Bond_ – Bonding with John was easy, the only history they had was good, really; he can't hate the little guy for just being, but with Amy it's difficult, she's the mother of his son and so she'll always be there but making her see that he'll be there too is a little harder.

**#036 **_Marks_ – He thinks he's actually been doing _better _at school since his son came along; it could be Amy's influence or maybe the fact the responsibility wasn't easily ignored when he became a teenage father, all he knows is that every day he's doing better and it's just another step closer to providing more for his family.

**#037 **_Technology_ – When they have their second child, some fifteen years after John, the technology has changed, it's a whole new experience; maybe not better, but easier, because at least now they were ready and happy and together.

**#038 **_Gift_ – John was the best gift she ever received, though when she was pregnant she hadn't realized it; it isn't until they're older, wiser, and have hit worse bumps that she realizes Ricky too was a gift, one she could never regret.

**#039 **_Smile_ – His smirk is attractive, it still makes her insides squirm despite how much it irritates her, but it's his smile that breaks down her defenses, that lets her see the real Ricky; its his smile that lets her know he loves her and it never really fades.

**#040 **_Innocence_ – When she's sprawled out beneath him at band camp, she thinks it's exciting, she's losing her innocence to him, _giving _it to him, and even if she grows to regret it later, the truth is she would never had wanted it with anyone else; maybe it was puppy love, but it was real for a time.

**#041 **_Complete_ – They're in their twenties when they realize what they've always been missing; their son keeps them together but its their hearts that complete what was always meant to be.

**#042 **_Clouds_ – She's allowed to be herself around him, without judgment, and so when she point out a fluffy cloud and dubs it a misshapen turtle, he just tells her she missed the poodle three clouds over; she's never been more comfortable with anyone in her life.

**#043 **_Sky_ – He's got John in his arms, lifting him up toward the sky like he's weightless and heavenly and all that he could ever want and even if she hates him some days, she loves him most; because he gave her the most precious being of all.

**#044 **_Heaven_ – Loving him is easy, she just has to let go, let herself fall and know he'll catch her and she'll find heaven.

**#045 **_Hell_ – It's all the in-between that's hell, the people, the mistakes, the history; they make their accusations and their assumptions and she has to pass by them like a battlefield; the truth is she knows him in ways they all don't and that's what makes it worth it.

**#046 **_Sun_ – They're sitting on a beach, the waves crashing on the sand, and the sun is quickly turning her and John's skin a bright pink; with a laugh, Ricky soothes it away in thick sunscreen, and while she knows she looks ridiculous, his smile makes her feel like a superstar.

**#047 **_Moon_ – Night brings with it the secrets they hide, the truths that go overlooked; the moon blinks in through the window and brings honesty as they lay wrapped in each other's embrace, unable to lie when their naked bodies twine and their heart beats in tune.

**#048 **_Waves_ – Her first orgasm is thanks to his cunning fingers, manipulating and teasing her into waves of ecstasy; it compares little to the following years when his lips merely touch hers and he whispers he loves her.

**#049 **_Hair_ – He doesn't think she notices, but he loves to touch her hair; he strokes and fiddles and wraps his fingers in it at random; it's his own way of being close to her without having to say anything and she lets him, because deep-down she knows they're as close as two humans can get and that's how she likes it.

**#050 **_Supernova _– Being with her, _inside _her, is more than coming home, it's more than just love or lust or anything to that effect; for Ricky, it's like a supernova has lit up the inside of his chest and he knows that's when there's no going back; he can't find it in him to regret that.


End file.
